<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Split Up by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519068">Never Split Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Scars, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Poe take comfort in each other after the battle of Starkiller Base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Split Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts">MidgardianNerd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They can rest easy. They’ve won the battle of Starkiller Base, and Ben knows that. Even as Poe lies next to him in the darkness, in the room they share, Ben’s shoulder is still healing from where Ren nicked him during their duel. Bacta can do wonders though, Ben knows that, and it’s not as painful as it was.</p><p>He’ll still have that scar, though. It wasn’t easy facing Ren again, he knows that; Ben is just grateful that he’s alive, and Poe’s alive, breathing, with him. </p><p>”You okay?” Poe says. </p><p>Ben nods. </p><p>”It was pretty scary, wasn’t it? What happened to us both.” Poe leans forward, lightly presses his lips to Ben’s shoulder scar; they’re both still naked from their earlier, very enthusiastic lovemaking. Ben still feels triumphant at the way he wrung those pleasured screams out of his lover. </p><p>”It was.” Then, “I know that scar doesn’t look good.”</p><p>”It means you’re here. With me. Where you belong.” Poe smiles as he speaks. “I’m lucky you’re with me. I know that.”</p><p>Ben nods. “So am I.”</p><p>Poe sighs. “They’re gonna try and keep splitting us up, but they never will.”</p><p>"They won’t,” Ben says. “Really.”</p><p>They snuggle together, and Ben knows full well that Poe is everything to him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>